Behind Blue Eyes
by NewMoonBloodTears
Summary: What happens when Nara Uzumaki-Naruto's little sis- leaves for Akatsuki? Does this finally mean the end? I suck at summaries, BTW.


Chouji sat on the bench in front of the dance hall. He remembered the first time he had met Nara.  
~Role flashback! ^0^~ It was a starry, clear night as chouji saw a beautiful girl sitting under the starlight, with Naruto. Hey, Naruto. I see you ve found yourself a girlfriend. He had smiled. Naruto and the girl whipped their heads around to him. Oh, hey chouji. She s not my girlfriend, she s my sister. Naruto smiled. Chouji looked closer, and noticed that she was a mirror image of Naruto. She smiled, her light blue eyes scrunching up. My name is Nara Uzumaki, nice to meet you. She said, holding her hand out. Chouji shook it, smiling. Naruto gave Nara a fierce rub to the head, and Nara smiled, straightening her blond hair. ~End Flashback T.T~ Chouji sighed. I though memories were supposed to fade. He thought. After all, she s been gone for about a year now, with no sign of where she went. Chouji? Is that you? A shy voice came from the trees. Odd, it sounded like Nara. Yeah, Nara? Nara Uzumaki? He whispered. The bushes rustled, and a girl stepped out. Chouji was shocked. There, standing in front of him was a girl about five foot three, with long, black hair that dragged against the ground. Her eyes were a dark blue, and they were wide in shock. There were whisker-like markings on her face. C-chouji! Oh my goodness! You ve grown so much! The girl shouted, running over to hug him. I ll say! Chouji smiled. He held her tight for a couple of minutes, until Nara jumped out of his arms. I have someone I want you to meet. She smiled. She let out a sharp whistle, and a dark shape wandered out of the shadows. Oi, what is it Nara? The shape said. When he stepped into the light, Chouji saw a man about five nine with silvery, slicked back hair. He had eyes as pink as bubblegum. Nara stepped beside him, and locked arms with him. Chouji, this is my partner, Hidan. Nara smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Hidan rolled his eyes, and blushed. Yeah . Suddenly a light came through the dark, and several screams made Nara, Hidan, and Chouji s head turn. Ino, and Shikamaru had come out to look for Chouji, and had found all three of them. In reaction to the screams, lights in buildings started flicking on, and people rushed out, only to scream themselves. Soon, there was a murmuring amongst a crowd of about a hundred people or so. Look! It s Akatsuki! And they ve come to take Chouji! Ino s cry came out from the crowd. Nara s eyes widened, and slowly, she reached into her black robe that had a red cloud, outlined in white on it. She pulled out several kunai, in case she needed them, and got ready to battle. Hidan growled a warning, but Nara pushed him back. We aren t here to start a war. I just wanted to visit my old village. Nara said, smiling. The crowd gasped.  
Could it be?- One person said. No, It couldn t! Another said in amazement.  
Is that the legendary Miss Uzumaki? Back to torture us all? A third villager asked. Excuse me, Pardon me, coming through! A rough voice said. Nara looked up in surprise at the tall, blond haired, blue eyed boy coming out of the crowd. Nara? Is that you? He asked. Nara s eyes filled with tears.  
Naruto! Oh my gosh! Look at you! Nara smiled. The two walked to each other, and hugged. The top half to Naruto s face was black, as he punched his sister back. Guuah* (The sound of wind rushing out of somebody) Nara flew way back against one of the trees, blood leaking out the side of her mouth. The top half of her face was black too. N-naruto, what was that for? She asked, getting up. Hidan took a protective step in front of her, but Nara pushed him back again. Y-you know that once you leave this village, you are never welcome, back. Naruto said. The harsh words rolled off his tongue so icy cold. Cold enough that even a heavily padded polar bear would freeze to death. The words stabbed at Nara s heart, seeming to tear it to peaces. Right. And I suppose you d like to do something about it? Nara asked, her voice dripping with hate. Yes. I will. Naruto said. Before long, both siblings had started the Rasengan. While Naruto s formed a light blue, screeching ball of Chakra that looked like a Shurikan, Nara s Rasengan grew past that point. It grew, forming the shape of a sword. Above the fight, several Senseis had gathered in a circle.  
That s amazing. She s coming up with more powerful jutsus. She may even surpass the fourth hokage, and Lady Fifth! Kakashi- a man with silvery hair, and a headband over his right eye said in amazement. Juriah- a man with long white hair- sighed. I think not. After all, she isn t a part of us anymore. She left us years ago. 


End file.
